Episode 184
Pagpapasya is the one hundred eighty-fourth episode overall and the thirty-sixth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 30, 2017. Summary Imaw said Ether is only deceiving them. Ether said if Emre is still in Devas, he would not have allowed her and Arde to be there. Arde tells Cassiopea and Imaw that they will not be able to reach Devas from that day onwards. Arde sets Cassiopea's sky ship on fire, making it fall down. In Lireo, Luna starts packing her things. Danaya tries to stop Luna from leaving, but Luna was too angry now that her mother and Gilas had been slain. Pirena stops Danaya from telling Luna the whole truth. Danaya said Pirena's weakness is that she allows her anger to dominate her. Pirena said she is not opposing them, but is only after the life of Avria and her daughter's killers. Pirena reminds Danaya that she has contributed to Avria's success, so she should not intervene. In the Gem chamber, Alena used the Water Gem to see how Avria was able to obtain the gems. Luna is determined to go, telling Muyak and Paopao to take care of Quina in case something bad happens to her. When Muyak tried to stop Luna, Pirena said Muyak and Paopao were cowards, and were unworthy. Paopao agreed with Pirena's assessment. Alena tells Danaya of the spell Avria used to corrupt the gems. Danaya said it was not just Avria's fault, but hers as well, especially when she discovered that Aquil is her weakness. Alena told her not to blame herself. Danaya said Pirena and Luna have gone to Etheria, and she was unable to stop them. Pirena and Luna hid when they saw Etherian soldiers pass by. They heard Asval tell Andora that two contingents have gone ahead to Lireo. Luna wanted to go after them, but Pirena said they should target Avria first. Luna repeated that Asval and Andora were going to Lireo, but Pirena said it would only force her sisters to fight. The fight a wave of Etherian soldiers and leave. Alena thinks Pirena and Luna's attack would be suicidal, and said she would stop them. Mayca goes to Danaya and said she must see something incredible yet unexplainable. Pirena and Luna arrived at the gate of Etheria and attacked the Etherian soldiers. Luna said she gets really angry at them. Pirena whispered that they were really relatives. Luna heard Pirena speak, but was uncertain about what she had heard. Pirena saw that the Etherians were too many, and asked Luna if she could run fast. Pirena told Luna to run, so that she could enter Etheria. Luna was surprised that she will be used as a bait. Pirena vanished, forcing Luna to run away. Pirena then reappeared and transformed as Andora. In the main hall, Danaya sees that the bodies of Lira, Mira, Wahid and Gilas have returned. Mayca said no one could explain. Muyak volunteered to speak to the Retres. Wantuk thought that Emre returned them to revive them. Muyak said that the Retres were denied entry to Devas, forcing them to bring the corpses back. Danaya wonders what is happening. Cassiopea helps Imaw stand up. Kahlil appeared to them. Imaw wondered if they had been able to enter Devas. Kahlil said they would not be able to enter Devas, because it had been conquered by Arde and Ether, and someone else. They hide when they hear Arde, whose head appeared to look at the fallen sky ship. Kahlil said they should leave that place. The Etherian soldiers catch up with Luna, but she fights them. When she was captured, LilaSari arrived and stopped them from killing her. An Etherian soldier asked LilaSari if she knew the Encantada. LilaSari said she does. The Etherian soldier said he could see Diwata and Hathor blood in Luna. LilaSari said Luna is not one of the Diwatas that Avria wanted slain. LilaSari speaks to Luna alone, telling her that it is unsafe in that place. Luna said she is looking for someone, and she had found her. Luna dropped her weapon. LilaSari told her to pick it up and leave. Luna knelt and drew the dagger from her leg, and stabbed LilaSari. Luna said she is the one she is looking for, the one who slew her mother. Luna leaves. LilaSari ordered her soldiers to pursue Luna, but to bring her back alive. Alena appears and blocks the path of Asval and Andora. She slew Etherian soldiers, but noticed that they seemed to be too many. Andora explained that Avria had used the power of three gems to summon the Etherian army from the past. Alena continued to fight the Etherians. Hitano arrived and assisted her. A masked Encantado watched them at a distance. When Alena was almost beaten by Asval and Andora, the masked Encantado attacked Asval. Alena took out the Water Gem, forcing Andora and Asval to flee. Alena asked the masked Encantado who he is, and to show his face if he is not an enemy. The Encantado unmasked himself and said he was Memfes. When Hitano called, Memfes was gone. Alena tells Hitano they should go to Luna and Pirena in Etheria. Memfes comes out and stares after them. Kahlil, Cassiopea and Imaw reappeared. Kahlil said they are far from Devas now, and could freely speak without being heard or seen by the Bathalas. Imaw asked what happened to the other Ivtres in Devas. Kahlil said they were all trapped in Devas, and he was the only one to escape. Cassiopea asked him if others had been able to escape, but Kahlil said he doesn't know. Kahlil said he was alone for some days now, and if he fails to return to Devas, his soul would be gone. Kahlil's hand began to fade. Imaw asked him how Emre had been expelled from Devas. Kahlil said Keros had assisted Arde and Ether. Imaw recognized Keros as the Bathala of Anger, Slaughter, and Destruction, one of the five ancient gods of Encantadia. Imaw recalls that Keros had been driven away by Emre, Arde and Ether. Kahlil said the three deities have conspired to defeat Emre. Cassiopea said that must be the reason why Emre was not able to assist the trainees at Capade. Imaw said the enemies have coordinated the attacks on Lireo, Capade and Devas simultaneously, so that Avria's attack would succeed. Avria watches the three gems dancing in her hand, and wonders how powerful the Diwatas would be without them. Pirena transforms into Ether. 'Ether' told the soldiers to leave them. 'Ether' congratulates Avria. Avria tells 'Ether' that the new keepers have been slain, including Lira and Mira. 'Ether' said she is truly reliable, and asked her to approach so that she could grant her a blessing. Amarro sees LilaSari wounded, and asked what happened to her. LilaSari said she was stabbed by the Encantada they had saved in Capade, and that it was what she got for the good they had done. LilaSari said if she had only known this will happen, she would have slain her before. Amarro told her the Encantada may have her reasons. LilaSari doesn't want to trust the Encantada anymore. LilaSari said she will certainly not accompany Amarro, if he would leave, because Avria is correct that the Diwatas are enemies who cannot be trusted. Amarro tells the soldiers to assist LilaSari and take care of her. LilaSari glanced back at Amarro before leaving. 'Ether' asked Avria to approach her. Avria held 'Ether's' hand and asked what blessing she would give. The Siklab appeared in the hand of 'Ether,' and she said the blessing of death. Pirena was about to stab Avria, but she vanished. Avria's voice asked Pirena if she really thought she could deceive her. Pirena asked Avria to show up. Avria said Pirena is a fool to go there. Avria hits Pirena with a sneak attack. Pirena said only one of them should live. She dares Avria to come out and hurt her again. Trivia *Pirena, as 'Ether', had even less facial markings now, but Avria doesn't seem to be bothered by it. References